Eyes Open
by GoodVibesBabe
Summary: So I fixed one word in here, and I had to delete the entire thing...well. This thing is pretty amazing if I do say so myself : Annabeth reflects on her days with Percy and how things have changed. 1 cuss word so...rated T. My fault...sorry...


**Hey! Just a quick songfic that I thought would go perfectly with the PJO series (though it was meant for The Hunger Games…) but yeah! So I just found this the other day and at first, I was a little skeptical, but then I listened to it a couple times and I LOVE it(: So, without further ado, here is Eyes Open! Annabeth's P.o.V, by the way. Don't own either the song or the characters…*sigh***

Eyes Open

_Everybody's waiting…_

_Everybody's watching…_

_Even when you're sleeping…_

_Keep your eyes open._

Since Day One, I knew to always stay on my toes and always be on guard. Ever since the day the monsters started attacking, I knew well enough to never show weakness and always be alert. For a girl with ADHD, it was pretty hard. But I managed. To me, this whole "being a demigod" thing was like one huge test. Of course, being a daughter of Athena, that's how I pictured it. The gods were always watching, calculating your every move and mistake. They were the ones who played with you as if you were a piece in their chess game. They sent the monsters, the obstacles, the villains after you, just to see how you would react. Sometimes they did it out of boredom, for entertainment, and watched carefully as you fought for your life. Other times, they never meant to do such things. Either it wasn't their doing, or it was out of anger. But it was never an accident. The gods don't make mistakes. It was as if your entire life was a T.V. show that they never got tired of watching.

_The tricky thing,_

_Is yesterday we were just children,_

_Playing soldiers, just pretending,_

_Dreaming dreams with happy endings._

Sometimes I find myself wondering if there were ever days when I didn't know that I was a demigod. Days when I didn't know about Athena, the Greek gods, and all the horrible monsters that would soon be after me. And if there were, could I remember them? Or were they so far away that I had not a single trace of memory of them? I wanted to have memories like that. Ones were I never had a single worry on my mind, were I would run around, pretending to be a superhero and save the world. I know Percy has memories like that. They might not have been the best, considering he had been kicked out of six or seven schools and was permanently labeled a trouble maker. But he still had the twelve years of carelessness and freedom and innocence that I never had. Those days ended when I was about six. I was always mature for my age, never once playing with the other kids who threw each other around in the mud like a bunch of idiots. But it was fine. Just like they said I was, they were freaks too. I could definitely see Percy running around his apartment as a five-year-old Superman as Sally laughed. I remember when we had found Bianca and Nico. Nico was so carefree and happy, completely consumed in his own little world that consisted of Bianca and Mythomagic cards. I hated to see his innocence ruined by learning of his sister's death. He gave up his childhood and grew up so fast so he could get revenge on the ones that he had thought had hurt him.

_In backyards,_

_Winning battles with our wooden swords,_

_But now we've stepped into a cruel world,_

_Where everybody stands to keep score,_

_Keep your eyes open._

I wish that I had days of childhood foolishness to reflect on and miss. But I didn't. And now that's exactly what we were all doing here. We stepped into the demigod world of threats and danger. There was no turning back. What's done is done and where you are, is where you stay. You can't just forget about everything you've learned. It's a part of who you are and it's imprinted in your brain forever. Sometimes I wish I could un-see the things that I _have_ seen. Like, Silena's death, for instance. Or Luke's, for that matter. It's never easy and definitely not fun to see someone close to you leave the earth behind. Now, it's all about life and death. Everyone keeps track of the people they've killed, and those that they've seen killed, even if they don't want to. Like score-keeping. The Titans believed that the more demigods you killed, the more power and strength you gained. But they were wrong and they didn't know it. Which is why they were so dangerous. The reason why we had to be on top of our game no matter what.

_Everybody's waiting,_

_For you to break down,_

_Everybody's watching,_

_To see the fallout._

_Even when you're sleeping,_

_Sleeping,_

_Keep your eyes open._

_Keep your eyes open._

_Keep your eyes open._

During that time period, the gods would watch us like a tennis match, watching the Titans send blows at us, and we would send one right back. They waited to watch every exact move you made, every tactic you used, and every strategy you came up with. They were anxious. They wondered when one of us would give in and give up. Or when all of us would. They pondered the different ways that we could fail. They had faith in us, but very little. There were always voices in the back of their minds, telling them that we would never last. But alas, they were wrong. For once.

_So here you are,_

_Two steps ahead and staying on guard,_

_Every lesson forms a new scar,_

_They never thought you'd make it this far._

I remember how Percy used to be when we were twelve. So oblivious and stubborn, clueless to the world. He still might be now, but it was more back then. He's learned his lessons from various quests. During the quest to retrieve Zeus' master bolt, he learned to never get on a gods' bad side, especially if that god is Ares. Unfortunately, he learned that you can't always trust someone with first impressions and just the way they act. Luckily, Grover and I had earned his trust on that quest and he knew that we would never do such a thing as Luke. Now he's apprehensive about certain things. At Circe's island, I could tell be looking at his face, that he was trying to decide whether or not to trust Hylla and that it was safe. We both have memories imprinted on our brains, some of them bad – more like scars, to me – that each quest has brought to us. Quest 1: Luke's betrayal. Quest 2: The Siren's song and the vision it showed me. For Percy, it was probably being turned into a guinea pig. I'll bet he'll never feel the way he did before that incident. Atlas' Mountain: Not only the grey streak, but knowing that Luke had tricked me into taking the sky for him and nearly killing me in return. Quest 3: The Labyrinth. I am absolutely haunted by the way Luke looked at me and talked to me and the way his blue eyes were no longer blue, but gold. That horrifying, retched gold that Kronos cast upon him. The War: Almost everything in that war scarred me. Silena, Beckendorf, Luke, knowing that Percy could've died if I hadn't taken that knife…it was all like a horrible dream. A nightmare. All throughout the years that I've known Percy, everyone always doubted him. Even me, at first. They all told him that he'd never make it. They all said the same thing: you'll never make it to sixteen and the world will fall under Kronos' power. But they were all wrong. He made it to sixteen and he won the war and became the Savior of Olympus.

_But turn around,_

_Well, they've surrounded you it's a showdown,_

_And nobody comes to save you now,_

_But you've got something they don't,_

_Yeah, you've got something they don't._

_You just gotta keep your eyes open._

During those days of the war, I sat in that lawn chair on the terrace just wondering about how everyone was fighting without many campers. When I snuck away from the watchful eyes of the Apollo campers to fight, only two things were running through my mind: I _will not _sit back and watch my friends get killed and I _have_ to be out there fighting by Percy's side in case of something else. No way could I leave him out there alone. Even though he was the only one, other than Luke, that bore the Curse of Achilles, it didn't mean that he was _completely_ invincible. He was just as vulnerable as the rest of us, only harder to kill. He had to be on alert at all times and I wanted to be sure that nothing could happen, so I was the eyes at the back of his head.

_Keep your feet ready,_

_Heartbeat steady,_

_Keep your eyes open._

Everyone knows that you have to be quick on your feet to survive in a world as cruel and grueling as ours. That's what the ADHD is for. It's meant for impulse decisions and instincts. That's one of the helpful things with demigods. The minute we hear a twig snap or a pin drop, we automatically go into defense mode. We know that we have to keep calm and not let anything get to us because if we show fear, we're dead. Literally. Whatever creature or monster or other evil force that's after us will tear us to shreds knowing that we never would have had the strength to take them down.

_Keep your aim locked,_

_The night goes dark,_

_Keep your eyes open._

It's a crazy doggy-dog world out there. Danger is everywhere you turn. It's down every alley, around every corner, lurking in all corridors. When we do get attacked, we immediately sweep the creatures body to see where the chinks are and how to kill it. It's never impossible. At moments like these, everything can seem to either speed up so fast that it blows your mind, or it can go in slow motion like in the movies. But these aren't movies, this is real life. And at a time like this, you can't freak out and get so overcome with fear that you can't even kill the thing. That's not how we're trained. We know better. We also know better than to go out in the dark. Unless we're on a quest or in the protection of camp's borders, we are to never step foot out in a dark city. Too many monsters, too many possibilities. But if the situation did happen to involve a quest, you can't show fear. That's rule number one. Never show fear.

_Everybody's waiting,_

_For you to break down._

_Everybody's watching,_

_To see the fallout._

_Even when you're sleeping,_

_Sleeping,_

_Keep your eyes open._

_Keep your eyes open._

_Keep your eyes open._

_Keep your eyes open._

_Keep your eyes open._

So the gods see this everyday. It's practically a daily routine for them. Pick the demigod of the day and watch them travel across America to get to camp. If they suffer, oh well. What could you have done? It's always like that. Sometimes I wonder if it's some kind of sick joke. Do they get their entertainment from watching us die? Do they feel the sadness and sympathy for only a moment and then move to something more important? Surely, not, right? It seemed to be what the Titans did. They watched our every move as if we were bacteria under a microscope. They learned who we loved and who we trusted and turned them against us. They learned all of our strategies and tactics and used them against us as well. Nothing was safe then, and it still isn't now. But I guess there's only one thing to say. If you ever realize that you're a demigod, make sure that you defy the odds and get to camp.

Oh, and remember: Keep Your Eyes Open.

**Whoa…that was sooo cool. I felt so (excuse me) badass writing that story. Don't ask, I just did. I was listening to the song while writing this, so that contributed(:**

**I LOVE REVIEWS ALMOST AS MUCH AS I LOVE MY REVIEWERS(:**


End file.
